


Breaking the Wall

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan realizes that Padmé would never have given up and helps her survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Likely to be a series of vignettes showing this alternate raising of the twins.

//She wouldn't give up.// Obi-Wan stared at her, confused, even as the med-techs were telling him they could not find a reason for her decline. //She won't give up.// "No, it's not her. She's not doing this," he said, confusing them further. His long-past lessons with Master Vokara Che came to mind, and he did something he'd only every done with another Jedi. He focused himself, reaching into the Force — the Living Force, and he felt another pang of guilt for failing his own Master — to send energy to the dying woman.

"Live for us, Padmé," he breathed, as his energies seemed to find a wall. Sweat broke on his forehead, willing it to move, to break, so he could save this piece of their lives at least.

Slowly, the wall cracked, and then he could feel _her_ essence. Hastily, he joined his energies to hers, giving her an anchor.

"LIVE!" It was the harshest of whispers, but now that he'd broken the wall trying to kill her, the barrier that had been draining her life from some unknown source, the machines began to beep encouragingly.

"Master Kenobi, she is improving," the nearest med-tech said, with a touch of awe.

"Good." He slumped his head over her, hiding his anguish and fatigue from them. "She has to. I can't do this alone."

//Anakin, how could you?//

+++++

Padmé woke to the feeling of a ship in hyperspace, and the soft noise of a baby. The warmth of another small body was tucked by her side, and as she lifted her head, she saw the swaddled babe there. The noises, as her eyes focused better, were from the one in Obi-Wan's arms, being fed.

"Luke has eaten already," he said softly. "Leia's almost done."

"I don't understand," she said, her voice still strained and soft.

"It doesn't matter right now, Padmé. Right now, you need rest and food and to improve your health. Your twins need you." He looked up at her at last, and she saw that grief was still etched in his features. "I am taking us somewhere safe, somewhere far from what has risen out of the Republic's ashes. I cannot raise these children on my own. It was argued that it might even be better to separate them, hide them with allies. But I will not have that."

Padmé closed her eyes against the wash of grief and rage inside her. Obi-Wan had given them a start. She had to find the strength to make a plan, for them and the future.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shelter Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851962) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
